irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Surf's Up
A new alliance is formed before the castmates have to hang ten. One person ends up in the hospital, while three others continue fighting. In the end one girl wins immunity, and another contestant is sent home. Plot Rachel forms an alliance with Princessa, and plans to recruit LeShawna and Frank. Chris McLean announces that the challenge will be a surfing challenge, where whoever stays on the surfboard the longest wins. LeShawna goes first, but is eventually knocked off with a mediocre time. James is next, who lasts until he is hit in the groin by a crab. Frank goes third, and falls off after Chris shoots a seagull with applesauce on it at him. Nalyd was eaten by a shark, but spit out after. Ethan's leg was ripped off by a shark and he was rushed to the emergency room. Princessa, living in Malibu, had experience surfing and did well until Chris launched James at her. Rachel did well until Chris launched his son at her. Princessa ended up winning immunity after lasting twenty seconds. Nalyd got his alliance to vote for Rachel, while Rachel and Princessa voted for James. Rachel was sent home. Cast Trivia *The challenge in Elimination, Hawaiian Style was based off of this episode's challenge. Voting Quotes *(CONF) Nalyd: I've got this game wrapped around my little finger. *(CONF) James: I'm glad to be this far. *(CONF) LeShawna: Final seven! I'm not letting anyone get in my way! *James: So, what are ya thinking, Nalyd? Rachel: Yes, Nalyd, what were you thinking? Nalyd: *Stops staring at Princessa* I was thinking of... Er... Applesauce. Frank: Yay! (CONF) Nalyd: Frank is rubbing off on me. *Chris: Today's challenge is a surfer movie! Nalyd: Wow, we actually have a shot with Bridgette gone. *Princessa. I'm more than enough prepared. Malibu. *(CONF) LeShawna: Another fat joke excuse. *Frank: *Puts on bathing suit* It's yellow like applesauce. *Ethan: Why are we doing this in winter? Chris: Why not? *Chris: All of you will have to go out into the swells and surf! Rachel: Seriously? Surf? Here? Nalyd: Isn't this just a lake? *Sees the fifty foot waves* Oh. Chris: Look out for sharks. Nalyd: Sharks?! Chris: Don't worry, Nalyd, they don't like British food. *Chris: Anyway, I'll be firing stuff out of this cannon at you. Rachel: What kind of stuff, Chris? Chris: Crabs, turtles, seagulls, the occasional intern. *Chris: Surf's up, LeShawna! You're going first. And don't break the board. LeShawna: You about to get jumped! *(CONF) Rachel: In the world of show business, it's important to go first or last in auditions. If your the first, all the others have to measure up to you, and if you're last, you're the freshest in the judges' minds. I assume its the same here, so I'll go last. *Chris: *Fires a hamburger at LeShawna* Fat jokes rule. *(CONF) Princessa: Is there such a thing as sympathy or forgiveness? I dumped him because... He broke my heart. *Frank: Too much pressure! *Runs in circles* *Chris: *Shoots seagulls covered in applesauce at Frank* Frank: Applesauce! *Jumps off surfboard and grabs the seagull* Mine! *Chris: Let's see what you've got, white boy! *Launches sea gulls at Nalyd* Ethan: Come on, leader! James: *mutters* Shut up, Ethan. *Nalyd: *Collapses on surfboard* I'm still on... Bring it, Chris. Shark: *Eats Nalyd* James: Surf on Nalyd - Nalyd! *Tackles shark* Chris: Should we send lifeguards out? Rachel: You actually got lifeguards Chris? Chris: Maybe... *Ethan: Save my pickle, Jesus! *Shark: *Bites Ethan's leg* Medics: *Carry Ethan out of the water* Chris: Okay, guys, Ethan's going to the E.R. for now... *(CONF) Nalyd: Okay, I'll admit it. Princessa looked kind of hot on the surfboard. *Chris: Hm... Blondie's got game... *Puts James in the cannon* For those about to be launched out of a cannon, I salute you! *Fires James at Princessa* *Chris: With twenty seconds, Princessa holds the record time! Now last and most annoying; Rachel! Rachel: I'm not annoying! I am... Unafraid to state my opinion! *Chris: *Launches a five-year-old at Rachel* Kid: *Clings to Rachel's head* Don't kill me. (CONF) Rachel: The kid needs to lose a few pounds. *Chris: Okay, surfers, marshmallow time! James: *Gulps* Chris: Ivan! Princessa and Ethan! *Throws them marshmallows* James: Congrats guys. Rachel: Good job Princessa, you too, Ethan. Chris: LeShawna and Frank! *Tosses them marshmallows* LeShawna: *Smiles* Chris: Nalyd! *Tosses him a marshmallow* Nalyd: Nice. Chris: James and Rachel, this is the final marshmallow... Rachel: *Sighs* I'm ready to go. It was fun. James: Look, I know I'm going. Give it to her. Chris: James! *Tosses him the final marshmallow* Rachel, time to go... Again. Rachel: It's okay. *Hugs Princessa and LeShawna* Nalyd: There goes the last threat. *James: I'm sorry for everything... Friends? Rachel: Yeah. *Hugs James* Er... Bye. The End